


Not Comfortable

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Childhood Friends, Closeted, Closeted Character, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sirius Black, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, James Potter is a Good Friend, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Peter Pettigrew is a Good Friend, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sirius surprises his friends by saying he isn't comfortable with Remus' newfound sexuality. But it might not be what you think.Oneshot/drabble
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Not Comfortable

Sirius Black had been kind of acting weird all week. He'd been especially standoffish with his friend Remus. And they were always so close. James and Pete noticed it and they knew that had to finally say something to him. 

"...mate, what's going on?" Peter said in the Common Room, leaning forward to look at him. 

Sirius bit his lip slightly. "I--look, it's not a big deal."

"Obviously it is!" James said, eyes flashing. Remus and Pete were his friends, but Sirius was like his brother. He just wanted him to talk to him. They could always talk to each other. He didn't want him to push him away like this. "Just talk to us, Pads. We love you. Whatever it is."

"I'm just--not really comfortable with Remus being bi."

Silence.

To be honest, that wasn't what either of them were expecting. Sirius wasn't homophobic! None of them were. James opened his mouth. 

"...uh, why?" Because there had to be some sort of explanation, right?

"Because it means he likes guys and girls and will probably never notice me."

"Wait. What?" Pete said.

"...huh I didn't say anything what--"

Right. Well, seemed legit. 


End file.
